Her Show And Tell
by LolitaArmin129
Summary: basically a cute filler story for my popular Fanfiction series "Her Pretty Marionette". It's Show And Tell Friday at Annie's at school and everyone in her class must bring something in for a grade. What better than a certain walking talking yandere shota doll? Will Armin wreak havoc at show and tell? Please read to find out! XD
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hello hello people! Yes I have made another story! I figured i should write something a little more sweet and lighthearted before things officially get back dark in"HPM". If any of you are just now reading my work and you aren't familiar with my other story "Her Pretty Marionette" then i suggest reading atleast the first few chapters of it just so you can get a better idea of whats going on in here, but if your already one of my fellow fans then sit back and enjoy the fic.

Just to let everyone know this filler is supposed to take place a couple weeks after Annie finds Armin. So Annie is still seven years old, while Armin is still more or less mentally a baby/toddler at this point. Get it? Got it? Good! On with the fic!

Chapter 1A little parental bonding!

It was "Show And Tell Friday " and Annie was trying to think of what she could bring in that day. She was already dressed in her school clothes which consisted of a navy blue plaid knee length skirt, matching bow ,and a white polo shirt with a black sweater vest over was the standard uniform for all of the K-8 students.

boys wore the same except they wore pants or capri's in place of the skirt and work ties in place of the bows. All of the bigger kids from 9th grade onwards could wear whatever they like so long as they respected the dress code. She also wore a blue plaid ribbon in her bun. "Hmm no..this won't work either!" She pouted tossing her Sailor Moon manga to the floor.

Angela then came into the room to check on her daughter. "Are you almost ready for school dear?" She asked."No!" Annie replied in annoyance. "It's show and tell and I have nothing cool to bring in" Angela then shifted her gaze towards a certain doll in the room and smiled."what about Armin?" She suggested.

Oh that's right! Annie looked over to the plush corner and smiled. Armin was in a nice slumber amidst all of the toys and plushies that surrounded him. He cooed and snorted softly in his sleep as he clutched his giant stuffed white sheep close to him. He wore a white fancy long sleeved Lolita blouse, a frilly white diaper with pink bows on the side and a picture of a pink teddy bear on the front, and white Lolita stockings with frilly lace and pink bows at the top. His pink and black half filled baby bottle sat right next to him.

Angela's icy eyes silently glossed over and sparkled as she took in Armin's appearance. Annie looked up at her mother in bewilderment. "Mom?.." Annie asked."are you okay? "

"Oh yes dear it's just that...HE'S SO CUTE!" She squealed."oh my God" Annie said smacking her forehead. Angela's outburst woke the doll, causing him to slowly lift his head up and rub the sleep out of his eyes while grumbling in baby talk. "Annie?" Armin muttered looking around. He then shifted his sleepy gaze towards Annie and smiled in glee. Getting on all fours, he crawled over to her with his stuffed sheep and hugged her.

"My Annie!" Armin cooed sweetly snuggling his face in her neck. "He knows your name!? _and_ he can _crawl!?"_ Angela squealed again with hearts in her eyes. Armin froze and looked over to Angela. He usually wouldn't move when she was around,but he hadn't noticed her there when he had first woke up. "Uh huh!" Annie replied."Armin's a smart doll that's programmed to learn different things if you keep him on long enough " the little girl lied.

Armin relaxed when Angela seemed to buy that excuse. Apparently she didn't think that he was a _real_ living Doll, just the kind that could say a few automated phrases and move around a bit if you pressed a button or something. "He is?" Angela asked. She then knelt down to where Armin sat with even more sparkles in her eyes. "Can you try saying Angela?"She asked pointing to herself." Come on! Angela"

Armin smiled cutely and nodded in a more robotic doll like manner."Angela!" He repeated back to her. A black shadow was casted over Angela's face, and her body was slightly trembling."M-mom?" Annie asked looking at Angela's weird behaviour."Annie..." Angela started. "I don't know _how_ you managed to come across this doll but..HE IS ABSOLUTELY THE MOST ADORABLE PRECIOUS LITTLE THING I HAVE EVER SEEN!" She exclaimed scooping Armin up and picking him up in her arms.

Armin giggled at this. Positioning him at her hip, she held him toddler style."AND HE'S SO LIGHT EVEN THOUGH HE'S SO BIG! You _must_ take him with you to show and tell! He's just so _CUTE!_ " Angela said pinching Armin's was so pleased with all of the attention he was getting this morning! "Can you say Mommy?" Angela asked again looking at Armin.

Putting on the cutest face he could summon, he looked at the older woman with big glossy eyes while blushing. "Mommy!" He repeated back to her smiling. Annie watched in amusement at Angela hugging the life out of Armin."ohh! I always wanted an adorable son!" Armin smiled at this. He felt so loved! And..now that he thought about it kind of full?..as if he had to- uh oh.

Armin started to squirm a bit as Angela continued to hold him. Angela noticed this and raised an eyebrow At the marionette's actions. "Is he okay?" Angela asked in a concerned tone. Annie's eyes widened a bit when she realized what was wrong. Armin was doing his potty dance."p-potty.." Armin whimpered Getting Angela's attention."awww how cute! He knows the word potty too!" She cooed still not quite getting the message yet.

"Er Mom?" Annie asked snickering."look" she giggled pointing to Armin."hmm?" Angela looked down at Armin in confusion and noticed that he had an extremely dazed and relaxed peaceful look on his face. He silently purred like a small kitten in bliss as what sounded like a loud faucet running filled the room and his frilly diaper now had thick heavy steam coming through it even though it was absorbing everything he was doing.

"Oh!" Angela yelped in surprise at this. looks like she was right to dress Armin up as a loli baby after all. The poor doll didn't even realize what he was doing until Annie started laughing and pointing at him. _"huh? What's so funny? "_ he wondered to himself slowly snapping out of it. He then looked down and felt what was wrong. He whimpered wrapping his arms around Angela's neck and hiding his face there in shame.

 _"It's not funny !"_ Armin pouted while whimpering some more. Annie will never let him live this down. She will be holding this over his head till after she died of old age! Little crocodile tears ran down his face as he thought about it. "There there it's okay" Angela chuckled patting Armin on the back."let's get you tidied up while Annie gets ready for school "

Armin smiled a bit as Angela comforted him. Once he was carried to the bathroom, he was laid down on a fluffy white towel where Angela got to work. Unclasping the frilly diaper, she carefully peeled it off of Armin's bottom, rolled it up, bagged it and tossed it in the nearby trash bin. "I still can't get over how lifelike you are!" Angela said talking out loud to the doll."if I didn't know any better I'd say you really were alive" she exclaimed.

Armin flushed and smiled shyly at the compliment. _"if only you knew"_ he thought."you know, I always wanted another child after Annie, but..given unfortunate circumstances I couldn't have another one after her" Armin didn't understand. Weren't mommies supposed to have babies? He cocked his head and gave her a look as if to ask her" why?"

Angela giggled at Armin's change in facial expression as she cleaned his lower body with a warm soapy washrag. She was careful not to get the bottom of his shirt and stockings wet."I swear it's almost as if you can understand what I'm saying!" She exclaimed. Once she got his front and bottom nice and soapy, she rung the rag out and started rinsing him off."I'm sure if you could talk more then you would be asking me why right?" Armin smiled and raised his eyebrows as if to say "please tell me more!"

"Well...sometime after Annie was born her father and I tried to have a boy but some kind of illness caused me to become permanently infertile" she explained quietly. Armin still didn't quite understand. He didn't know what the word "infertile" meant but it sounded bad. "Which means I can never have children again " the woman added in a more quieter tone.

Armin felt bad for her now. He could see now that Angela's eyes were misting over as if she was about to cry. No that's not right! Grown ups and mommies aren't supposed to be cry! He then thought of an idea that might perk her back up. Angela stiffend up as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. Armin was sitting up on the towel and giving her a hug."Mommy.." Armin smiled nuzzling his nose in her neck again.

Angela's heart strings tugged at this action."awwww well aren't you sweet" she said kissing his button nose. She immediately felt all better now. "I don't know who would leave a cute baby like you in the woods or why, but I'm glad my daughter decided to keep you" She said hugging the inwardly giggled at this, He was glad to see back to her old self!

"Well, enough of my rambling,let's get you back decent shall we?" She suggested drying him off. "you must be freezing having your fanny sticking out on the floor like that" Armin nodded in agreement. It _was_ starting to feel a bit awkward and chilly being bottomless like this. Getting a fresh frilly diaper with a picture of a sheep on it this time, Angela powdered Armin's bum up and strapped it on him.

"There we go! Good as new!" Angela exclaimed making Armin grin. It felt nice to be clean again! "now let's see what I can dress you up as today" she said carrying Armin to her bedroom.

+++ten minutes later+++

"Ohhh I knew it would look good on you!" Angela cooed. Armin sat on her bed wearing a school uniform that was strikingly similar to Annie's but with minor differences. Instead of the pleated skirt, he wore Navy blue plaid mini shorts and in place of the bow tie, he wore a loose matching work tie. His thin white button up shirt was tucked out instead of tucked in to make him look more cooler.

Instead of a black sweater vest, he wore a neat black uniform jacket with the wings of freedom insignia on the front pocket over his shirt. He wore black thigh high uniform stockings and a navy blue plaid neck ribbon and matching hat with a black ribbon on the side of it to top it all off. The perfect shota schoolboy. Armin was so happy with his makeover!

 _"I look just like Annie!"_ Armin thought to himself. He enjoyed it whenever dressed him up."now your ready for show and tell!" She said picking him up and bringing him back to Annie who was already ready to leave." _COOL!"_ Annie exclaimed looking at her doll in awe."he looks like one of the Junior High kids at my school but cooler!" She said.

Armin blushed at being called cool."hee hee thank you, I thought it would look cute if wore the same uniform as you " Angela explained. Annie nodded in agreement. "Well, I better be off to work now! Have a nice day at school Annie" she said grabbing her keys and walking out of the door."okay Mother!" Annie smiled.

Armin smiled and looked over his uniform again."your really lucky to have such a nice Mommy Annie" The doll said."she's so sweet!"

"Yeah.. She is" Annie agreed. After a moment of silence she finally realized something."wait a minute!..how in the world am I going to _fit_ you in my backpack? You're so big!" She exclaimed.

"Oh..." Armin frowned sadly holding his stuffed sheep. Annie was right, he wasn't small like the other dolls in her Barbie collection so she couldn't just stuff him and carry him around in her backpack all was so saddened by this he almost started crying again."I really wanted to go to school with Annie.." Armin whimpered.

"Hey..don't be sad" Annie said giving him his pacifier."we'll figure _something_ out.." She murmured scratching her head. Armin furrowed his eyebrows together in deep thought as he sucked his pacifier. After a moment or two he looked at his ball jointed wrist and suddenly got an idea.

"Oohhh! I know! I know!" The doll replied bouncing in excitement.

(A/N: not a pretty bad filler chapter if I say so myself! I almost burst into tears myself though when i was writing out that super sappy moment with Armin and Annie's mom. I literally had to step away from my phone for a moment to syop crying! But most importantly, how on earth _IS_ this little chick going to carry that big arse doll!? Will Armin wreak havoc in show and tell at Annie's school? Stay tuned!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Show Time!

Body parts jumbled and rattled about in excitement inside Annie's giant pink "Totally Spies" roller backpack as the girl stood outside waiting for her bus to come."I can't believe it! I'm really going to school!" Armin beamed.

Annie Looked at her backpack and giggled. Armin was perhaps the only one she knew that was eager about school."are you okay in there?" Annie asked. "Uh huh!" The doll chirped. "It's so nice and cozy in here!" He added."alright Armin, here comes the bus, try not to be loud and draw any attention okay?"

"Okie dokie!" Armin replied. "Good boy" Annie smiled. Opening up her backpack, she gave Armin his white Lolita pacifier and his stuffed sheep to keep him busy. He smiled cutely sucking on it. It wasn't his bottle of milk but he'll take it. Seeing the bus pull up in front of her, she quickly zipped up her bag and boarded the vehicle.

Other children her age could be seen chatting and showing eachother their show and tells as well. She paused and looked to her right as she spotted her arch rival and frenemy, Mikasa, sitting near the front. she was a cute little Japanese girl that always wore a bored expression and a giant navy blue scarf with her her uniform.

Her eyes were a strange color. They usually appeared black but if you caught her in just the right light then they would shimmer a dark bluish grey color every now and then. Her long black hair was pulled up into two high pigtails with blue plaid ribbons holding them up, giving her a cute appearance.

Looking down next to her, Annie could see a little black poodle wearing an equally bored expression and a scarf like her owner. The dog looked up at Annie, yawned, and went back to biting it's squeaky toy.

Feeling someone glaring at her, she looked up at Annie locking eyes with her. The two girls silently and slowly Iooked each other up and down in disgust as if they've both seen a bug before finally speaking."Annie" Mikasa sneered. "Mikasa" Annie retorted. Seeing that the other seats were taken, she sat down next to her.

"I hope you know that my Show and tell will be the best in class" Mikasa leered in a smug voice petting her dog."Fluffy is the best dog there is!" Annie scowled at this comment and scoffed. "Yeah right!" The blonde snorted."that dirty mutt isn't so great!" Mikasa just chortled underneath her scarf. "Oh and like _you_ have something better Leonhart?"

Annie growled and clutched her bag."as a matter of fact Ackerman yes I do! My show and tell is going to whoop your boring show and tell's _ass!"_ She gasped from within the backpack hearing Annie's profanity. "What was that?" Mikasa asked looking around for the noise." Uhh nothing!" Annie replied.

Fluffy sniffed Annie's bag and immediately started barking sticking her snout in it. Armin froze up at the sight of the wet snout sniffing him. He had never been close up to a dog before, so he was pretty scared of them. Especially big ones! "Hey! Tell your smelly dog to get her nose out of my bag!" Annie scowled.

"She must really like whatever's in there" Mikasa said.

~in Annie's backpack ~ XD

Armin whimpered in fear as Fluffy continued to sniff him."g-good doggie.." The doll gulped trying not to cry. reaching out a hand, he petted her muzzle, causing her to stick her face into the bag even deeper to lick Armin. Armin giggled a bit as Fluffy lapped and tickled him with her scratchy wet tongue.

He frowned sadly however, when she accidentally made him drop his pacifier. Fluffy grabbed it with her mouth and managed to put it back in Armin's mouth making him smile again."Bad fluffy! " he heard a voice say from outside the bag. "We do not mess with our rival's things!" The voice scolded dragging Fluffy's snout from the back pack. Fluffy whined in protest at this.

As soon as the dog was gone, the backpack was zipped all the way back closed again leaving Armin to himself. _"That doggie was nice"_ he thought to himself. He suckled his pacifier in content as he relaxed in the back pack. As excited as he was for today, he needed a little naptime. Closing his eyes, he drifted back off to sleep.

~At Sina Elementary School!~

"goodmorning class!" Annie's teacher, Miss Rial greeted. "Goodmorning Miss Rial!" The class replied. Miss Rial taught first grade. She was a cute, petite, young woman with big light brown eyes and ginger colored shoulder length hair. She wore ironed khaki pants, black dress shoes and a neat black short sleeved blouse.

"Well we all know what day it is right!? Show and tell Friday!" She chirped."so whoever's ready to present their show and tells raise their hands!" The class all murmured about in excitement as hands shot up in the air. Seeing Mikasa's hand first, she called her to the front.

"And what have you brought for us today Mikasa?" Miss Rial asked. "Meet my dog Fluffy!" She announced holding the poodle by the leash. Mild oohs and ahhs filled the room as the class went up to get a closer look at the pet. Seeing that no one else was watching her, she unzipped her backpack just enough to see Armin's face.

She tried everything in her power to not go _"awwwwwww!"_ Armin snorted softly as he slept like a baby with his pacifier."Armin?" Annie whispered to her sleeping doll." Come on it's time to wake up! " she said. Armin slowly woke up and blinked looking at Annie."Are we there yet?" Armin yawned."yup! It's almost time for us to go up next!" She replied.

"Ooh! Really!?" Armin squealed waking up completely and bouncing his disembodied head up and down in the bag."shh not so loud!" Annie said hushing her doll. "But I can't help it Annie I'm so happy!" The doll giggled in glee. "Yeah yeah I know" Annie chuckled. "You don't have to go potty or anything do you dork?"

"Nuh uh!" Armin replied shaking his head. " And I'm still dry! " he proudly declared."good dork" the girl smiled while petting Armin's head."just like how we planned it okay!?" She asked. "Uh huh!" Armin agreed. Seeing how Mikasa's turn was over, she raised her hand next gaining Miss Rial 's attention.

"Well miss Leonhart! I'm surprised to see you this eager for show and tell! I assume you brought something good for the class?" The teacher asked."yup!" Annie nodded. Once she got in front of the class, she smiled at her fellow classmates, opened her backpack and dumped all of Armin's severed body parts out onto the floor.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" The class screamed jumping back in alarm. "ANNIE KILLED AND CHOPED UP ONE OF THE MIDDLE SCHOOL KIDS!" Connie shrieked. "Annie what in the world!?" Miss Rial squeaked. "Look!" Ymir yelled pointing at the mass of twitching doll parts.

Excited oohs and ahhs filled the room as Parts and pieces quickly started pulling themselves together to form Armin's body. "Ta-da!" Armin smiled popping back into one piece and holding his giant stuffed sheep."hello!"

"Oh my!" Miss Rial said dropping her clipboard in disbelief. Looks of utter shock and surprise were stuck on everyone's faces as they stared at Armin."oh my god that doll is talking!" Connie exclaimed pointing at Armin."well! Who is this little cutie?" Miss Rial asked pinching Armin's cheeks."meet my doll Armin!" Annie declared. "He's a really cool doll that can act just like a real boy"

"H-hello.." Armin blushed waving shyly to the class while sucking his pacifier."and this is my pet sheep larry!" The doll exclaimed holding up his plushie to see"it's very nice to meet you.." He female in the room got glossy eyed and blushed at the sight of the doll. Even Miss Rial looked like she was going to have a conniption over how adorable Armin was. The boys however, couldn't help but find the doll to be a little bit creepy.

 _"Cool!"_ Ymir exclaimed

"He's so pretty!" Christa squealed

"I want one! He's so cute!" Mina declared.

"Can he eat?!" Sasha asked.

"Uh huh! He loves food! Especially his baby bottle!" Annie replied looking up at her doll. "Isn't that right Àrmin?" Armin smiled and nodded cutely."uh huh! I love it when Annie feeds me my bottle! Especially before my bedtime" A loud string of _"awwwwwsss"_ from the girlsrang throughout the classroom at this.

Jean, Reiner, and Bertholt however, rolled their eyes at this. "Man what a _baby!"_ Jean snorted. "how old are you even supposed to _be_ anyway?" He asked. Àrmin frowned and fidgeted nervously at Jean's remark. "I dunno..." he admitted looking down and clutching his sheep. "But Annie always calls me her little baby, her Mommy likes to call me a baby, I like my milky and blankey like a baby, and I like my rattle and pacifier like a baby, so I must be a baby!" He giggled hugging his sheep.

Reiner stuck out his tongue in disgust and silently stuck his finger in it while making loud gagging sounds causing Jean and Bert to snicker. "Reiner! Go stand in the corner for five minutes!" Miss Rial scolded pointing to the corner. Reiner grumpily got up and stood in the corner with a giant white dunce cap over his head making the rest of the class including Armin, giggle.

"Well Annie, your time is almost up, is there anything else Armin can do before we move on to the next person?" Miss Rial asked while petting Armin's hair. Armin purred affectionately as the teacher did this. Annie then smiled, scurried over to the coat hangers in back of the class and pulled out a shiny pink and white electric guitar with Hello kitty on the front.

Her dad had bought it for her last year for Christmas but she never really played with it much."I taught him a new trick yesterday!" She said trotting back over to her doll. Armin perked up once she brought it over to him. "Go ahead Armin! Just like how I taught you yesterday!" Annie smiled. "I-i dunno Annie.." Armin murmured nervously hugging his sheep. "Hey now ..don't be afraid" Annie said patting Armin's thigh."you're going to do great- trust me!"

Armin smiled feeling a bit more confident now."okay! I'll try it!" The boy said taking the guitar and putting the strap over his shoulder."get ready for your ears to bleed" Jean snickered. The class's jaws dropped when Armin started going ham on Annie's guitar. He was on his knees headbanging and everything like an actual metal head. Once he was finished, he stood up, smiled sweetly and took a bow, earning a very loud round of applause.

All of the girls in class jumped out of their assigned seats and rushed over to the giant doll squealing with hearts in their eyes asking him to be their boyfriend. Mikasa however stayed in her seat glaring at Armin in jealousy and then back over to her dog fluffy."now why can't _you_ talk and play guitar like that?" She pouted.

Fluffy whined and whimperd in response at this.

"Can Armin sit with us Annie!?" Christa and Ymir asked tugging the poor doll's sleeve."No he's sitting with _me_!" Mina protested tugging his other hand."I wanna feed him candy!"Sasha said hugging his waist. Armin whimpered a bit at the bickering girls and looked over to Annie silently for help."now now girls, Armin can sit over there next to all of you" Miss Rial chuckled pointing to an empty window seat.

It was right behind Annie's seat, but also in front of Mina's. The desks next to theirs belonged to Christa, Sasha, and Ymir. Right in the middle with all the girls."that's alright with you two isn't it?" She asked Annie and Armin. Armin eagerly nodded in joy while Annie smiled in agreement. The boys watched in jealousy as Armin picked up Larry the sheep and happily waddled over to his desk.

Well ain't this some shit! The doll hasnt even been here that long and he's _already_ getting popular with the girls!? He wasn't even a student here! Hell, he wasn't even _HUMAN!_ "I'm not quite sure if i like that doll very much" Jean retorted whispering to Bertholt."Yeah who does that gay creepy doll think he is!?" Bert pouted in response.

"Thinking he's so cool just because he can put himself together and play guitar!" Jean sneered. "Oh come on he looks pretty cool to me" Marco sweatdropped."believe me Marco, that doll is a _douchebag!"_ Reiner whispered walking back over to them."trust me i _KNOW!"_ All of the boys, minus Marco silently sneered in disgust as Armin giggled and sat with the girls. You'd think they were all having a slumber party from how they were acting!

"I say we show that doll who's boss around here when the teacher leaves" Jean smirked. "Who's with me?" Reiner and Bertholt grinned mischeviously as they heard this."I'm in!" Reiner agreed."me too!" Bertholt said. The three guys then looked at Marco expectantly. "Come on guys, he seems nice!"Marco pouted.

"Jesus Marco don't be a weenie!" Jean scoffed."we're not going to _hurt_ him we're just going to have a litte fun with him!" Reiner declared. "Yeah,So are you in? Or out?" Bert asked giving the small freckled Jesus an intimidating glare. Well.. _one_ little harmless prank wouldn't hurt right?

"O-okay, I'm in" the freckled boy said at last

"Eeexceeleeent" Jean purred smiling wickedly.

(A/N: oh boy, what does Jean got up his sleeve for Armin? We'll just have to see. See you next time on "Her Show And Tell!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Alphabet Boy

"Alright class now that show and I tell is over, I'm going to go take this attendance sheet down to the office" Miss Rial said."so behave yourselves until I get back here! And boys that goes double for you three" she warned referring to Reiner, Jean, and Bertholt."and be nice to Armin too, he's our special guest"

"Yes ma'am!" The three boys nodded smiling in her direction. "Good, I'll be back in a moment!" She exclaimed. And with that she left the classroom leaving the children to themselves. Once Jean was for sure she was gone, he smirked to the other boys and got up from his seat heading over towards Armin.

-with Armin!-

"What are you drawing?" Mina asked peering over Armin's shoulder. "A pretty mermaid!" Armin replied holding up the doodle he was drawing. Being the kind teacher she was, Miss Rial had gave him some coloring paper and glitter crayons to draw with to keep him busy. She thought it was the cutest fucking thing she'd ever seen.

"Aww she's cute!" Mina smiled."thank you! She's supposed to be a pretty princess!" Armin smiled "that's her magic castle, and that's her pink pet whale!" He explained pointing to the objects in the picture.

"I like her hair" Mina replied. "Thanks um...um" Armin stammered not knowing her name. "It's Mina!" The pigtailed girl finished. "Oh okay!" Armin smiled happy to put a name to a face.

"Uh Huh! And that's Ymir, Christa, and Sasha who were fighting over you just now" Mina continued introducing all of the girls to him."hi.." Armin greeted blushing shyly to the rest of the females. "You have really pretty hair!" Christa beamed running a hand through his hair. "It's so long!" She said."like a prince!" Armin smiled and flushed at the compliment."Your hair is pretty too..." He complimented back while twiddling his fingers.

"You mean it's so _girly!_ "Jean snorted walking over to their table. "What the heck kind of a boy wears their hair like _that!?_ " Reiner and Bertholt chortled in amusement."OH SHUT UP BUTT FACE!" Ymir snapped in Jean's direction."yeah atleast it doesn't look weird like yours!" Annie scowled.

"relax cootie queen we're just having fun with him" Jean smirked. "He can't be a real man like us if he goes around looking like that"

"B-but Annie's mommy always says that it makes me look sweet..." Armin whimpered. " more snickers from the boys were heard at this."hahaha are you kidding me? You're a total sissy boy!"

"I am not!" Armin whined in protest. He just happened to be a child who was attracted to pretty and nice looking things! What was so wrong about that!?

"SISSY BOY! SISSY BOY! SISSY BOY!" the boys chanted gathering around in a circle around Armin now.

"Aww look Bert!" Reiner said snatching Armin's drawing up."Sissy Boy over here is drawing a mermaid princess!" Balling the note up, he tossed it to Bertholt. "Gimmie my princess back!" Armin shouted feeling tears bubbling up in his eyes now. "Hmmm let me see... _nope!_ " Bert snickered tossing it to Jean."hey! Maybe she wants me to give her a kiss!" He taunted. Armin watched in horror as Jean uncrumpled the drawing and started making out with it, getting slobber all over it.

"Stop!you're giving her cooties!" Armin wailed." awww is the wittle diaper baby going to pee his pants and cry now?"

"He probably already did!" Reiner smirked. "Did not!" Armin protested with little tears bubbling out of his eyes now."i'm a b-b-big boy!" He whimpered. Marco just stood close watching the spectacle.

"Yeah! A big sissy diaper boy!" Jean cackled. Annie got up from her chair and stormed over to the horse faced child."call him sissy one more time!" she challenged giving him a deadly glare."I triple dog _dare_ you!" Everyone in the class "ooooed" at this.

Everyone then silently started saying R.I.P to Jean in their heads as he smiled evilly and took another step towards Annie getting in her face."your doll.." He started. "Is a big... _Sissy!_... _diaper!_... _ **baby!**_ _"_ He repeated in a smart ass manner.

Armin watched as Annie grabbed her pencil box and brutally slammed it upside Jean's head making everyone gasp."owwwwww!" Jean whined miserably holding his head."THAT'S FOR MESSING WITH MY DOLL BUTT-FACE!"

Armin smiled a bit hearing his owner defend his honor.

"ANNIE LEONHART!" Miss Rial scolded standing in the doorway. Annie looked up at the ginger haired teacher and paled. _"uh- oh.."_

"JUST _WHAT_ DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Miss Rial demanded tapping her foot. "I..uh" Annie started. "It's not her fault Miss Rial!" Ymir piped up."Jean kept bullying Armin!" She said. Miss Rial tgen turned her gaze towards Jean. "is this true?" She demanded. Jean then glared at Armin and pouted nodding to the teacher.

"Yeah! And Reiner and Bertholt were teasing him too!" Christa added. Reiner and Bertholt gulped at this."Oh! Well i see we have some bad apples in the class today! Annie, i understand that you were sticking up for Armin, but i do _not_ tolerate violence in my classroom! I'm afraid i'm going have to take away your recess for today and write a report to your parents".

"Yes ma'am.." Annie sighed.

"And as for you three-" Miss Rial continued pointing to Jean,Reainer, and Bertholt. "will each stand in time out for the rest of the morning until lunch time and think about your actions"

"Yes Miss Rial" the boys grumbled.

"And to further your punishment, I expect a two full paragraph essay by the end of the day about why bullying new students is wrong!"

"Aw _man!_ " Reiner groaned.

"Now go on! all if you!"

Miss Rial said pointing to the three different corners of the classroom. "tattle tales" Jean grumbled going to his corner.

Christa Sasha Ymir and Mina all stuck their tongues out at the boy while huddling around Armin. "Don't worry Armin! We got your back!" Sasha said slinging an arm around the doll's waist."yeah! If they do that again, we'll kick their butts!" Ymir nodded.

"Thank yoy" Armin smiled wiping his tears away.

And so, the rest of the morning went by with all three boys standing in the corner with pointy dunce caps perched on top of their heads. Jean seethed in jealousy as he overheard what was going on. "Now class! It's time we go over a little addition!" Miss Rial chirped. "Can anyone tell me what Ten plus Ten equals?" She asked

"Twenty!" The class replied.

"Twelve plus thirty?"

"Forty Two!" The class responded again"

"Excellent!" Miss Rial smiled in approval. "I see you've all been studying! It'll only be a matter of time before you start answering really big tough questions like "what's two hundred and ninetyfour times eighty!?"

"-T-twenty three thousand, five hundred and twenty.." the whole room went quiet as everyone turned to look at Armin. Armin gulped and shivered nervously in his seat as everyone stared at him. "I..I think..." He said attempting to shrink in his chair. Miss Rial just stood there vwith a look of shock on her face before slowly going over to her math book. The doll just suckled his pacifier nervously as everyone continued to stare.

After a moment of looking through the book her eyes widened and looked back to the doll."he's _right!_ " Miss Rial said at last. "I am?!" Armin beamed. "Ayyyeeee that's my doll!" Ymir chirped."I believe someone's earned himself a little reward!" Miss Rial smiled pulling something out of her desk and walking over to Armin "a sweet prize for a sweet little dolly!" She said.

Armin smiled as he was presented with a fancy swirly blue lollipop with a black and white striped stick and a ribbon attached to it. "For being such a good noodle!" Miss Rial stated. Armin beamed st this."Look Annie! I'm a good noodle!" He squealed. Annie smiled and petted her doll's head while Jean growled in envy.

 _RRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!_

"Welp! That's the lunch bell everyone! And Annie, no recess for you so report straight back here afterwards" the teacher said."yes ma'am"'Annie replied. Grabbing her lunch box by the cubby, she got up and walked to lunch. "Aw yeah sloppy Joe day!" Ymir cheered jumping out of her seat."Come on Armin!" Christa squeaked. "Okay!" Armin replied scurrying over to the girls.

He then stopped for a moment by the doorway to look at Jean. "Yeah!? What do you want!?" The boy snapped taking off the dunce cap. Armin then silently threw up two middle fingers at the boy while blowing a raspberry at him. He didn't know what the middle fingers meant but he had seen someone do it on TV once while Annie was at school and It seemed pretty funny to him.

Jean looked like he just got pimp slapped.

"AWWW! YOU JUST GOT OWNED PLAYBOY!" Connie snickered scurrying past Jean."yeah! Nobody messes with the doll!" Ymir chirped.

"ARMIN!ARMIN!ARMIN!-" the girls chanted as they dragged Armin down to the cafeteria."you _did_ kind of deserve that" Marco said walking past Jean sipping a juice box.

"GRRRR!" Jean growled throwing the dunce cap to the floor and stomping on it. This doll was going _down!_

(A/N: well that was chapter three, hope you guys liked it! Now for chapter four..)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: baby bottles and sloppy joes!

Armin held Annie's hand tightly as he walked with her and her friends to the lunchroom. He smiled a bit in glee when he saw that there were many other children in there as well. "Where are we Annie?" He asked looking at her while sucking his binky. "It's called a cafeteria dork" Annie replied.

"It's where kids and dolls like you come for snack time" Mina explained. "Snack time!?" Armin beamed. Armin loved snack time! "Yeah which reminds me-" Annie muttered."here you go" She said handing the doll his baby bottle."milky!" Armin smiled taking the bottle.

"Awww!" Annie's friends said."He really is like a baby!" Christa giggled pinching his cheek."where did you get him?" She asked. "Annie found me!" Armin replied. "She found me when I was taking a nappy in the forest.

"The FOREST!? " Ymir and Sasha yelped. "Uh huh!" Armin nodded sucking his bottle. "She woke me up from my nap and made me her little baby!" He explained."what were you doing in there of all places?" Ymir asked. "Don't you know that there are monsters in there?"

"M-monsters..?" Armin whimpered. Armin was frightened of monsters like he was frightened of the dark. He cuddled closer to Annie while everyone else leaned in to hear more."yeah, it's a big fuzzy red monster that lives deep in the woods!" the brunette explained.

"Scary!" Christa quivered.

"I know! And every night it comes out to kidnap little kids" Ymir continued.

"W-what does it do with them?" Armin gulped.

"It EATS them!" Ymir growled scaring everyone at the table. All the girls shrieked while Armin remained quiet. " _E_ - _eats them..!?_ He wasn't sure why, but he started getting the funniest feeling in his tummy when he heard this.

 _"you taste just like honey..!"_

Brushing the weird feeling off, he decided to change the subject. "Well my Annie will protect me! She always does! When we grow big, we're getting married!"

"That's so sweet.." Christa murmured. "I hope I can marry someone when I grow up" she sighed wishfully."you can marry me Christa!" Ymir smiled.

Annie blushed and looked away from her doll. "Dolls can't marry people dork.." She muttered. "A-Armin can't marry Annie..?" Armin whimpered in a small voice. He looked like he was about to cry and Annie felt bad. Reaching out a hand, she patted his back. "Hey..I'm sorry.." Annie said. "Of course you can marry me Armin, together forever right?" She said holding out her pinky.

Hearing this made Armin smile and stick out his pinky too."together forever!" He repeated intertwining his pinky with hers."now come here little baby so I can feed you" she ordered. Armin did as he was told and let Annie feed him more of his bottle.

About ten minutes or so of nursing Armin, Jean and his crew walked over to their table. "GO AWAY BUTT FACE!" Annie growled. "Haven't you caused enough trouble!?" She snapped. Armin frowned and cuddled closer towards Annie for protection.

"Hey relax, we just wanna say sorry to your doll" Jean declared. "Really?" Armin asked. "Yeah, we feel really bad for messing up your princess drawing earlier so we wanna make it up to you!" Jean continued. "Don't we guys?" He asked turning towards Reiner and Bertholt.

"Yeah!" Reiner said nodding his head. "We didn't mean it!"

"So..wanna sit with us?" Jean asked wiggling his eyebrows. Armin then smiled and looked over to his owner."can I Annie!? Can I? Please?" Armin beamed. Annie had a rather bad premonition about this but decided to go against her better judgment for Armin's sake. "Sure it's okay, I'll be right here if you need me" she said.

"Okie dokie!" Armin giggled hopping out of his seat and over to Jean. "you sure that's a good idea Annie?" Ymir asked. "They were teasing him earlier after all" she pointed out."well..they do seem to mean it and Armin looks pretty okay with it so I think he'll be alright" she replied.

Xxxxxxx

"Don't worry Armin, from now on, we're going to be the best of friends!" Jean exclaimed. "Really!?" The doll smiled as he held Jean's hand and sucked his thumb."yup! And we have a very special spot at our table for you too!" Bert chimed in.

"Is it covered pretty flowers!?" Armin asked. Jean, Reiner and Bert snickered to themselves at this question."uh.. yeah!sure it is!" Bertholt replied to the taller male. "They're right over here" he said.

Armin frowned when he seen it. "Heeeyyy!Where are the pretty flowers at?" He asked pouting and looking down at Jean. "Right here buddy~!" He smirked. "Marco! now!" Jean yelled. Marco suddenly jumped up from underneath the table and started squirting ketchup all over Armin .

"Ah! Stop it!" Armin yelped trying to back away from the boy. Slipping on some ketchup that got on the floor, he fell on his butt in a messy tray of sloppy joes. Courtesy of Jean.

Annie and the rest of the girls gasped in shock when they saw this.

"Hey look everybody! The sissy diaper baby made a mess!" Jean cackled. "And he pooped himself! Gross!" Reiner said pointing to Armin's backside. Armin looked down at his bum in horror. It was true, the icky brown sloppy Joe mush was smeared all over the back of his plaid shorts making it look like he did number 2.

"Ewwwww! Learn how to control your poopy doll Annie!" Jean laughed.

Small hiccups and sobs escaped the doll as the entire lunch room began laughing and pointing at him.

A guilty look started to grace Marco's face as he watched Armin cry.

"POOPY DOLL! POOPY DOLL! POOPY DOLL!-" the three boys chanted circling around Armin now. Poor Armin got up and ran out of the cafeteria bawling his eyes out.

"ARMIN!? ARMIN COME BACK!" Annie yelled running after her doll. Marco hung his head and dropped the ketchup bottle in shame as Jean patted him on the back. "I didn't know we were going to make him cry!" The freckled boy quivered.

"Oh come on he's okay!" Jean snorted

"I told you we were just having fun! Did you see how he started crying like a baby? Funny stuff!"

"Yeah.." Marco mumbled. "Except it wasn't funny at all..."

Xxxxxxxx

Annie followed the little trail of ketchup and sloppy joe meat back into the classroom where she found her doll curled up behind the coat rack in tears. "Armin?" Annie whispered.

"Don't look!" Armin cried. "You'll laugh at me..!" He whined feebly. "No I won't" Annie countered. "B-but the mean boys made me icky!" The doll hiccuped."shhh it's okay Armin, please don't cry" Annie cooed In a more motherly voice now. As the little girl tried comforting her doll, Mina,Sasha,Ymir and Christa entered the room.

"Are you in here Annie?" Sasha asked. "Yeah! And so is Armin!" Annie replied. Armin timidly peeked his head out from behind the coat rack and sniffled. "Oh man they really messed you up didn't they?" Ymir muttered.

"Please come out Armin!" Christa cooed."we promise we won't laugh" Armin quietly sniffled some more before giving in. "O..K-kay 

" And with that he crawled out of the coat rack. "See? We didn't laugh now did we?" Christa smiled.

Armin managed to give her a little smile at this."don't worry little baby, we're going to get you nice and clean again!" Annie declared puffing her chest out."first things first, we got to find you something else to wear" she mumbled.

"Oh I know! I seen this cute outfit earlier today when I walked past the lost and found!" Sasha squeaked. "Okay good!" Annie nodded."And we can take him in the girls room to get squeaky clean!" Mina chimed in. "But Armin can't go in there, he's a boy" Annie countered. "Correction dear Annie, he's a _FABULOUS_ boy~!" Mina cooed tickling Armin."isn't that right? Aren't you our fabulous wittle boy!? " Mina cooed.

"Hee hee-! Yes!" Armin giggled.

"huh,Well since you put it that way.." Annie agreed."to the girls room!" Ymir chirped. "Yay! Girls room! Girls room!" Armin squealed while following Annie and her doll perked up when he seen how cute and pink everything was in there. "Pretty!" The doll grinned. "Yup! Perfect for pretty doll babies like you!" Annie smiled. Armin giggled and blushed at his owner's compliment.

"Alright Armin! First thing's first! The shorts need to go" Mina barked. The rest of his uniform looked easy to clean, but his shorts were too messy to be saved. "Okie dokie!" Armin said tugging off his uniform shorts. Once those were off, he sat on the floor in his nappies and uniform top. "so cute and puffy!" Christa beamed poking Armin's rump. "Hee hee it tickles! !" Armin squealed.

Annie smiled at her doll's cuteness and patted his head. Actually, this also reminded her.."hey, you didn't go potty again, did you dork?" She asked. Armin went silent and shyly looked away from her while fidgeting. "Come onnn..! tell the truth..!" Annie giggled. Armin simply hid his face in his hands cutely and gave her a small nod.

" _Must've happened right before I found him. I'm going to kill that butt face Jean!"_ She thought."don't worry little baby we'll fix you up" she smiled kissing Armin's cheek. "Me and Ymir got the baby Annie!" Christa said. Ynir nodded too with a proud smirk. "Uh you sure you two got it?" Annie asked.

" yeah! Christa and I help her mommy with her baby cousin all the time so it'll be easy!" Ymir explained.

"Okay! Sasha and I are going to the lost and found okay Armin?" Annie asked."okie dokie!" Armin cooed. "Good, well be right back" she declared pecking his cheek.

"Alright Armin, let's get that ketchup off of you first!" Mina said grabbing a bunch of paper towels.

It took a moment, but Armin was back squeaky clean again as if the whole incident never happened! "Wow!" Armin beamed." I'm so clean!" The doll smiled. "Almost clean" Ymir corrected."mommy and daddy still gotta change ya!" She grinned.

"Okay" Armin replied sucking innocently on his pacifier. "Alright little guy let's see what we got here-WOAH!" Ymir yelped startling Armin. "W-what's wrong..?" Armin whimpered tilting his head to the side in confusion."d-did I do something bad..?"

"What is it Ymir-OH!" Christa squeaked looking at quickly covered her eyes as the doll continued to look at them in confusion."what are you two freaking out about?" Mina asked standing near the corner. She was just as confused as Armin was.

"L-let's just say Armin is going to make Annie very happy once he's all grown up.." Ymir snickered. "Really!?" Armin beamed. He didn't understand what Ymir meant by that but it sounded like a good thing." Uh huh! But not until you're a grown up okay..? She snickered petting the doll.

"Okay!" Armin agreed smiling sweetly. A moment later,he was all nice and tidy in a fresh nappy. It was pink,and frilly with white polka dots all over it."awwww! Now don't you feel better!?" Christa cooed pinching his cheek.

Armin beamed like a little cinnamon roll at this. He felt clean again!"thank you Christa!" The doll smiled hugging her. "Hey! What about me?" Ymir whined. "Tank you Ymir!" Armin cooed."Larry thanks you too!" He said holding up his stuffed sheep.

"No prob dolly!" Ymir grinned. Mina then came up to him with some perfume. "Gotta make the baby smell nice!" She chimed. Armin coughed and hacked when Mina started spraying him all over with perfume."now you smell like a pretty flower!" She grinned.

Armin giggled in glee when she was done."Tank you Mina!" It felt nice getting spoiled by Annie's friends. It took a minute but Sasha and Annie finally returned with something."hey Armin? We found something that goes with your uniform! " Sasha grinned. "Yeah but I don't know if you'll really like it" Annie added.

"Ooh I wanna see!" Armin said. "Show me! Show me!" He urged bouncing in excitement. Annie held up a uniform skirt that was identical to everyone else's skirts. It was noticeably shorter than the other children's skirts, but still tolerable enough to fit the dress code.

"I think a girl from the Middle School side lost it" Annie concluded holding the fabric up. "Sorry but it was the only thing we seen that matched the rest of your outfit.." Sasha smiled sheepishly.

"It's okay!" The doll smiled."dress me up! dress me up!"

"There! All done" Mina smiled. It was a perfect fit! And It didn't look ridiculous on Armin at all. Armin smiled in approval when he looked at himself."I look purdy!" He beamed twirling around.

Armin felt much better now that he wasn't messy anymore. "I think it looks nice.." They heard a voice say. Looking towards the doorway, the girls saw Marco timidly poking his head in."ugh! What do _you_ wantMarco!?" Annie growled.

Armin went silent and whimpered fearfully at Marco."i just wanna say sorry to Armin! I swear!" The freckled boy squeaked. The girls weren't buying it."how do we know this isn't just another trick!?" Ymir asked. Marco gulped and twiddled his fingers.

"Yeah! I bet Jean sent him here!" Annie said cracking her knuckles. "Let's give him a knuckle sandwich.." Ymir added storming towards Marco. "NO! WAIT!" Marco yelped hiding under a sink. "I really mean it! See?" He then pulled out a drawing and showed it to Armin.

"My mermaid princess!" Armin Gasped. It was indeed the same princess the doll had made earlier,except it look different somehow..

"I felt bad about what my friends did to your drawing so I fixed it for you.." The freckled boy explained. "What about that prank in the lunch room?" Mina asked. "I'm really sorry about that too.." Marco continued. "We're not all like Jean, I actually think you're a pretty cool doll.." He blushed.

"I am?!" Armin grinned. "Yeah..plus.. you're really cute too.." Marco added shyly. That was all the apology Armin needed to back on all fours like a baby again, he called over to Marco and pecked his cheek in surprise. "DAWWWWWWWWW~!" the girl's said in unison.

Marco's freckles turned several shades of pink from the doll's kiss before settling back to their original color."thank you Marco!" Armin smiled.

"D-don't mention it..." The boy said hiding his face in embarrassment.

And so, everyone forgave Marco. Jean however, was a different story."So what do you wanna do now dolly?" Ymir asked."ya still hungry?" Annie asked holding up the rest of his baby bottle. Armin patted his tummy while sucking his pacifier in thought. He wasstill a bit peckish but..

"I know!" Armin said stepping out of the bathroom. "Hey! where you going dork!?" Annie asked calling after him.A devious little grin graced the doll's lips as he trotted towards the cafeteria."I wanna play with Jean!" He replied.

(A/N: oh crap. What will become of Jean? We'll just have to wait and see. Bye bye!)


End file.
